Hearts Revamped
by Mikami Iwasaki
Summary: He's been gone to long, but when he finally comes back, she has her eyes set on someone else. Everything seems so out place. Everyone is in love with the wrong person. Possible spoilers
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I have never been or shall be Masashi Kishimoto at any time of my life. Besides, if I _were_ to change my name to Masashi Kishimoto, I still wouldn't be him, cuz he's a guy and I'm not (AND NEVER WILL BE). **

**Hearts Revamped**

**Excerpt from Sakura's Journal:**

I'm feeling so confused. Our mission is over and we didn't bring Sasuke back with us. He confuses me. I don't know the two of them anymore. They've changed. I don't think I even know myself. Maybe writing will help clear a few things up for me.

Sasuke didn't want to come back with us, and he knew what Orochimaru wanted to do. I just can't believe this. Sasuke isn't the Sasuke I liked three years ago. Naruto considers him as a brother, and he knows that, but he doesn't care. All he wants is power. He wants to kill Itachi, and by doing that, he's putting a lot of people in danger. But hasn't he thought about the rest, about what he'd do after that? So Sasuke didn't turn out the way we exactly expected. And all these three years, you'd think that he'd get a better view of things. Maybe it's time, for all of us, to let him go... but --

♠

"Sakura! Come on we're going now," yelled Naruto. He waved at her from a distance.

"Come on Sakura-chan. We'll be heading back to Konoha today," said Sai. He had stayed behind to help her pack her things. "I'm sorry about what happened with Sasuke."

"Hm? No it's all right. I can deal with it. Besides you shouldn't even be apologizing. It's not your fault. It's not like I'm still into him or anything. We're just friends... Come on let's go. Hey Naruto! Wait up will you."

♠

"So... have you heard about it," asked Naruto.

They were on their way to the training grounds where Kakashi would be waiting for Naruto, so they could start his training.

"Yeah," said Sakura. She had come along to see how it was going.

"Hey! You know what you should take Hinata!"

"Hinata?"

_'Oh god. It looks like I'm gonna have to play a role as matchmaker here. Naruto still doesn't know how much Hinata likes him.'_

"Well she is a nice girl," he continued. "I guess. But. What about you Sakura?"

"Oh it's all right. Don't worry. Hey, we should hurry. Kakashi might actually be there on time."

"Ok..."

♠

Chapter 1: IT's a special night -- well it's suppose to be anyway. But, things just seem to go wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**Revamped **

**Could've Been You**

She posed in front of the mirror, peering at herself closely. She was getting ready, and she had to look just right. Everyone else would probably be getting dressed up, well the girls anyway, so why shouldn't she? She had the right to look nice for one night. And tonight was special. Should've been special.

"Sakura," called her mom. "Sakura! You're friends are here!"

"All right mom! Tell them I'll be down in a minute!"

She took one last look, adjusting the green clip that was holding her bangs to one side. She smiled at herself, but couldn't help feeling sad.

♠

A while later, she stood at the doorway in front of her friends.

"Um, hi," she said, shyly. She had never dressed up like this in front of her friends before, for anyone. Her hair was held up and her bangs to one side, with a cherry blossom comb in her hair. She wore a beautiful dark red kimono that stopped just at her knees, with matching ruby earrings. She blushed.

"Wow Sakura-chan," said Hinata, who looked stunning herself. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," she said. She took a deep breath. "So what are we all going to be doing tonight?

Tonight was a special night, for all of them. It was a reunion for the Rookie Nine, the only problem was that they were missing four people. Kiba, Shino and Choji had been sent to the Wind Country on missions, so it was just her and the other six remaining. Sasuke had left three years ago, but if he hadn't he would've been here tonight as well. Hinata and Naruto had come together as each others dates, although Sakura felt bad about it -- Naruto had taken her on a whim and it was only because of her, it wasn'tbecause he actually felt anything too special --and the same for Shikamaru with Ino and Neji with TenTen. If Sasuke hadn't left, then he would be here tonight with her.

"Hey, let's go to out for some ramen," said Naruto.

"No way, baka. We're not eating ramen. Have some if you want, but I want something a little more romantic," replied Ino, as she clung to Shikamaru's arm.

"Ino, for the hundredth time -- I am not your boyfriend. You girls can be so troublesome when you get delusional."

"What!"

"You mean you guys didn't plan out what we were doing? Oh my god, I can't believe I got all dressed up. I mean, this is me we're talking about," said Tenten. "Me dressed up!"

Neji just stayed his usual calm and collected self, holding Tenten's hand. Sakura started to envy Tenten. Everyone, and by everyone, we mean EVERY single person in Konoha thought they looked cute together and were absolutely perfect.

"You didn't get dressed up because it's our reunion night. You got dressed up because you're going on a date with one of the hottest guys in the entire village," Ino said, pointing an accusing finger at the weapons mistress.

"Oh come on! I'm getting tired of this! Let's just go find a place to go to and enjoy it, ok," said Sakura.

♠

Everyone had agreed to go the movies, but once there, they found themselves fighting over what to watch.

Sakura stood outside, trying to get some fresh air while everyone else was watching their movies. Everyone had split up except for Neji and TenTen.

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned to find Naruto with a sad look on his face.

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yeah Naruto?"

"You're still thinking about Sasuke aren't you?"

She stayed silent. He was right.

Naruto took hold of her shoulders and leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.

Hinata watched silently from the inside, trying to hold back her tears.

♠

They soon found themselves being dragged to the Ramen Shop by Sakura.

"Ramen! Ramen," exclaimed Ino. "I can't believe you dragged us just for ramen!"

"You're gonna sit down, eat, talk and enjoy it," she said, giving her friend a venomous glare. "Got it!"

"Wow. Naruto, your girlfriend's got some anger issues," complained Shikamaru.

"What'd you say? Just stop complaining," said Sakura, turning to him. "My night is already ruined, so don't make it any worse than it already is! Sasuke could've been here with us, but he's not. And the last thing I need is you to ruin my night!"

"Ok, ok," he muttered.

"Ok then. Now that we understand each other, the meal's on me," she said, her outlook suddenly sunnier.

Everyone sat down and ate. They didn't exchange any sort of conversation, but just kept glancing at each other. During that silence, Sakura started to think a few things over. Tonight was suppose to be special, but it wasn't. But then again, it was a one night with her friends, with no interruption at all, so maybe she should just enjoy it. Still...

"Hey Sakura,I want to say something to you about Sasuke," said Naruto, turning to her. "S--"

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but we need your help!"

Someone stepped towards them, panting heavily.

"There's been a breach at the wall!"

"What," they said in unision.

♠

"So what is it?"

"Someone _was_ trying to get in," said Kakashi.

"What do you mean _was_?"

"As in, they already got in."

"Who is it? Don't you already have someone on it? Why do you need us?"

"It's _him_. He took out everyone we sent. It's..."

♠

**Chapter 2:** Sakura, Neji and TenTen find themselves stuck with Ino. After even more fighting and arguing, they finally get their heads together and split up. Sakura and TenTen find themselves facing _him_.

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

**Revamped**

**Like it's still not enough**

"Ok, so now that we all understand who we're probably against, we're gonna have to split up into groups so we cover more ground. Neji you take Sakura, TenTen and Ino. I'll take the others to the northern end of the wall," said Kakashi. "Now, I want to find him--"

"Or her!"

"Troublesome girl, we know who it is. So stop saying that he's a her, because he's a he. Besides, why would any girl want to take his form."

"Well, you know, they might. I mean--"

"Well. Now that we are all done interupting me, go search the are for him, before he--"

"Or SHE!"

"--Hurts anyone. Now go, and Neji-- please just go take you're squad now."

♠

At the southern end...

Sakura, Neji and TenTen are forced to suffer the wrath of life, which was none other than Yamanako Ino.

"Oh! I don't want to be here," wailed Ino. "I want to be with Shika-kun."

"Blow your head off," muttered TenTen.

"So much for the element of surprise. You could probably hear her a mile or two away from here."

"Just shut up Ino! Neji, you're the genius. Don't you have some jutsu that can shut her up," Sakura said irritatedly.

"If I did, don't you think I would've used it by now?"

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay."

'_Hm. Neji isn't usually this, um, kind? He must be trying not to lose it in front of TenTen,' _thought Sakura. _'I just wish he'd blow her head off already!'_

"I WA--"

"Shut up, Ino," said TenTen.

"No! You can't make me," she yelled childlishly.

"Shut up, Ino."

"No! You can't make me," she repeated again. This went on for a few minutes, but I won't bother you by making you have to read over and over again.

♠

A few minutes later...

The wrath continues.

"I wish Shika-kun was here."

"Shika-kun? Shika-kun? What is up with you and your Shika-kun? You're dricing me crazy with this Shika-kun stupidity! The only reason he's the boyfriend of a girl like you is because you threatened him! You even had a knife in your hands!"

"Hey! He happens to like me -- he just didn't have the guts to ask me! Besides, it's all your fault Sasuke-kun left!"

"All right! Stop it you two," yelled TenTen.

"Oh, and Ino," added TenTen, " that knife would've been put to better use keeping your mouth shut."

♠

After ten munutes of useless wandering...

"We're not gettin anywhere," yelled TenTen.

"This si the worse mission I have ever been on," muttered Naji.

"What is up with you, Hyuuga! Is being a ninja the only thing that matters to you? I mean, it's like your entire world revolves around that," said Ino.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that!"

'_I'm getting really tired of this,_' thought Sakura. '_Looks like Neji's feeling the same way.'_

"We're not getting enything done right. We might as well split up," said Neji.

"Well, you might as well take Ino, Neji-kun," said TenTen (note: Neji-kun looks like he was jsut slapped in the face... not really). "I mean if I go with you, Ino's gonna complain, and if Sakura goes with you, I'll have no choice but to kill Ino, and we can't have that can we. Besides if Sakura and Ino go together, well, they'll rip each other to pieces. So either way, Ino gets hurt. You get the idea don't you?"

The others stared at TenTen. She sounded really casual about the whole killing Ino thing.

"Fine," he said, sounding a little reluctant.

Ok. You two will go over the area we already went through, while Sakura and I go cover the rest, ok? Got it?"

"Great!"

♠

Once they were out of earshot...

"Wow, TenTen. Yo made it sound like you really were gonna kill Ino."

"I was," she replied, leaving Sakura stunned. Then she let out a laugh and said," I'm just kidding, Haruno! ... I think."

They stopped talking and began to (finally) do what they were suppose to do. Nothing worth mentioning happened until a loud explosion was heard from the area just ahead of them.

They quickly arrived at the source of the sound. Clouds of dust were flying in the air, and pieces of what use to be a wall, lay before a large, gaping hole.

"Are we too late," saked TenTen.

"No, look."

They could see a large, shadowy figure emerging from the opening.

"Wh- What is that thing?"

"IT's a snake, Orochimaru's specialty."

"The dust eventually cleared away to reveal the Sannin and his best.

"Orochimaru," said Sakura. She didn't hide the sound of hate in her voice. This was the man who ruined her life. He was the reason why Sauke left. It not only just her, but Naruto as well. Why was it that people like cared only for themselves? They were so greedy. She hated that. They just couldn't leave innocent lives alone could they?

"Aaaaaah... Young Sakura. You haven't changed at all. Here are two, _lovely_ kunoichi just ready to be served. I'm sure youi two wll be enough to replenish my snake from all the fighting it's had to go through."

"You beast."

"Beast? That's an understatement Sakura," said TenTen. "Look at that thing! I don't want to end up inside that thing. Unlike him, I've got a life, and I still have plenty of it left before I ever plan on dying."

The snake lunged at them. Orochimaru jumped off of the giant monster and began to watch them for his own amusements.

TenTen took out her summoning scroll and shot out a barrage of weapons at it. The weapons hit, but it made no effect. They barely dug into the snakes humongous scales.

_'We have to think of something fast. I don't want to end up in its stomach!'_

Sakura quickly scanned the snake and found alarge and reasonably deep cut in its throat. She hadn't noticed it before since her attention had been focused on Orochimaru.

"TenTen! Aim at that cut over there! Do you see it?"

"Yeah. Ok."

TenTen aimed again and hit her target, causing the snake to start thrashing from the sudden pain.

"Watch out TenTen!"

It was too late, TenTen was slammed into the ground with a bone-crushing force.

**Chapter End**

Next Chapter: Ino and Neji come to help, but fail. Now Sakura is left alone with Orochimaru, who is very much alive.


	4. Chapter 3

**Revamped**

**Crimson**

Sakura cried out in dismay, as she saw her friend being pummeled into the ground.

"Tenten," she screamed. She scrambled towards her and quickly pulled her out of harm's way, narrowly avoiding the snake herself.

She dragged her over to the edge of the trees, as far away from the snake as possible.

"S- Sakura," muttered TenTen. She was having difficulty saying it. Her eyes were out of focus and blood was being coughed out of her mouth. "Thanks."

Sakura laid her down and turned to Orochimaru. He wore a cruel smile on his face.

"I am quite enjoying this," he said, "but if I must say so myself, it is a bit too melodramatic for me."

"Haruno," called a voice, "what's going on here?"

It was Neji and Ino.

"Oi! Sakura, we came as fast as we could. Are you okay," asked Ino.

Sakura nodded.

"Where's TenTen," they asked quizzically.

"She's over here," replied Sakura, pointing to TenTen. "She's hurt badly, she needs help."

Neji roared out of anguish and anger.

"OROCHIMARU!"

"I see, was she special to you Hyuuga? All the better then," said Orochimaru.

"Monster!"

Sakura quickly led Ino to TenTen. The snake was still nearby recovering, but it wasn't dangerous -- for the moment.

"She's not dead, but she's in bad condition. We need to get help."

"But if we leave Hyuuga here, he'll get hurt and Orochimaru will get away. You go take her, Sakura."

"No... I'll stay and help. You'll need it."

"Okay. If you say so Sa-- Hey. What's that sound?"

A dark shadow was starting to rise behind Ino. Moonlight glistened off of giant scales.

"It's the snake!"

It reared it's head and then lunged at them, causing them to fall over.

"Take TenTen now, Sakura!"

Sakura grabbed hold of TenTen and made her way to the edge of the trees with Ino right beside her.

"Good luck Sakura," yelled Ino. "Don't forget to bring help a.s.a.p.!"

"But-"

"Hyuuga and I can handle this just fine."

"But--"

"All of this noise should've caught someone's attention by now, forehead girl. Now stop worrying about us and just go."

"All right. Just remember to stay alive."

"Don't worry. Just hurry up."

Sakura headed off into the trees.

♠

The night seemed to get darker, and some time passed by without anything eventful happening. The kunoichi started to slow down from exhaustion. She began to steady her pace, and continually shifted her friend's weight from shoulder to shoulder.

"I really should hurr --"

She turned. She had heard the sound of movement behind her, somewhere in the shadows.

"This isn't good," she said to herself. She then called out, "Hello? Who's there?" Although she knew no one would be answering. "Hello?" There was movement somewhere above her. Her heart seemed to skip a beat for the second time that night. A leaf slowly danced down from the trees. The tension made her feel as though she would go crazy. Suddenly, a branch fell from the trees, startling her. She looked up at an empty black sky. The snake plunged down out of the sky. Sakura dodged it just in time.

She began to run as fast as possible. She flung herself into the dense patch of growth, getting scratched by trees and thorns. The snake was beginning to close up on her, it's mouth wide open, with venom dripping from it's fangs.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Her heart was beating wildly.

Sakura lost her balance and fell, accidently letting go of TenTen. The weapons mistress fell right beside her, still unconcious.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The snake got to them before she could get up again.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The snake began to form a wall around them, coiling it's body tightly.

Oh no, thought Sakura. _I don't want this to be in the end._ She was trapped. She had no idea what to do.

thought Sakura. She was trapped. She had no idea what to do. 

The snake hissed violently at them. It raised it's giant head and bared it's fangs, a hungry look in its eyes.

No... But something else caught her attention. There was a faint sound of footsteps, though it was barely heard under the snakes hissing.

Who is it? Naruto?

But was it just a part of her imagination?

Her heart continued to pound even louder in her ears.

She closed her eyes, unwilling to see the cause of her doom.

I can't believe it. This is the end.

♠

Her eyes remained closed -- when she suddenly heard the sound of a blade slicing through the air.

Sakura's eyes flew open. A katana was embedded in the snake's throat. Blood splattered her face as it fell from the wound.

Seconds later another sword, this time much heavier and bigger flew through the air. It badly severed the snake's neck, nearly cutting the entire thing off. It cut through and stuck to a tree. The metallic smell of blood grew even stronger.

The snake violently swayed and fell over them, covering them with its blood. She felt it soak into her clothes. Sakura pushed it off with some difficulty, but after a while she finally managed to put it aside. She heard their footsteps, a pair of two. Their voices were muffled, but they sounded deep. She heard the sound of their swords being pulled out. She looked up and saw one of them, but their face was too dark to make out.

She could still make out crimson red eyes though. It made her heart skip a beat.

She grabbed TenTen and jumped out hoping that they would still be there.

She came out disappointed. They were already gone.

Sakura placed TenTen against a tree and sat down catching her breath. Barely a second passed when a high pitched scream echoed into the air.

"Ino!"

She jumped up and was about to leave when she stop and paused.

"Wait. I can't just leave TenTen here. Oh... But like Ino said. Someone must've noticed by now."

She looked back at her friend, still hurt, still unconcious.

"I hope I'm making the right decision."

It didn't take long for her to arrive. Her eyes took in the scene. She was shocked. Ino was bleeding badly, unconcious as well. Neji was still fighting, but it wasn't going well.

His Byakugan was activated, spidery veins surrounding his eyes. He was in a desperate attempt.

"You're foolish -- letting your feelings get in the way."

"Shut up!"

The Hyuuga shot some of his chakra into Orochimaru's tenketsu, but it didn't seem to have much of an effect at all.

Orochimaru took out his katana and kicked Neji into the air. He quickly slammed him down with ease.

"You're not much of a prodigy."

The Sannin's katana shot through the Hyuuga's back. A great deal of blood poured from Neji's back and mouth. Anyone could see that he would no longer be able to fight back. Neji fell to his knees with a dramatic grace.

"NEJI," she cried out.

"I never liked the Hyuuga clan much."

Orochimaru then turned his gaze towards her. It gave her chilling feeling down her spine.

"So you're still alive aren't you? I wonder what ever happened to my snake."

"It's dead."

"Oh really?"

His hand shot out and closed itself around her neck tightly.

"You get in the way of things far too much, Sakura. I nearly lost Sasuke because of you."

"Orochimaru," said a new voice. "Let go of her. This _is _a fight between the two of us. You coward. Bringing the Leaf in hoping they would capture me. So where is my little brother anyway. I see he's no longer trailing behind you like a dog beaten by his master."

"I don't know where your foolish brother went. He left and gave me a bad injury trying to escape."

"So now he's stronger than you too? He may really be strong enough to take me on."

"He's just like you."

Orochimaru's grip became tighter around her neck. She was beginning to lose the color in her face.

"I told you to let go of her Orochimaru."

"And why is that? Do you have feelings for this pathetic kunoichi?"

"Orochimaru," said Itachi, threateningly. "You're a coward."

The Sannin let go of her neck and she slid to the ground. The two S-rank criminals started to battle when they suddenly heard a series of footsteps approaching at a fast speed. Orochimaru jumped up and fled, but Itachi stayed.

He walked over to her and said," I saved you twice little girl. Keep that in mind." With that he left the devastated clearing.

"Sakura! Ino! Neji," a voice cried out. A second later Naruto broke through the trees with the others.

"What happened here," Hinata said in shock. Her eyes strayed towards her cousin. "Nii-san!"

She ran over to the prodigy, who was, by now, surround by a pool of his own blood.

"Ino!"

Shikamaru walked over to Ino. She was hurt, but not as badly as the others.

"Hn."

Sakura slowly stood up, using the tree for support.

"TenTen. She's still back there," she said weakly.

"Don't worry about it. We got to her," said Kurenai. "That was one giant snake. Did you two fight on your own? I'm impressed. Kiba should be back soon with medic nin."

"I guess Orochimaru was too much for them to handle," said Anko. "Sai, go see what's taking Kiba so long."

"Just lie down and rest Sakura."

So she sat down and closed her eyes, falling asleep from all her exhaustion.

**Chapter End** Ok. This chapter was pretty confusing. But I hope you like it anyway. Sorry it took a while to update. I'm hoping to get up to 5 more reviews before I update again.

Thanks for the reviews: MistressBlossom, icygirl2, Silver Element, Sakura Uchhia, Mezumi Azuma, Denisen, and jessiemeiz!

**Chapter 4:** A few weeks pass and everything seems to stay quiet. Neji and TenTen were still recovering in the hospital. Sakura meets someone new and someone is attacked again.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.** Hello, everyone! It's been around two months since I've updated. Because of school and laziness. Mostly laziness. I couldn't think of what to right at all. (T-T) Well, there's a lot of talking going on in this chapter, which I will make up for in the next chapter. This chapter is confusing. Yes…. It is.

**Chapter 4 **

Excerpt from Sakura's Diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_This past week has been really stressful for me. I had that dream again – well, actually, I guess it would be more of a nightmare wouldn't it? I don't know what to make of it. Why am I having it? I told Naruto and the others about it… I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Sasuke. Or his brother. I really do… But…_

_Well, why don't I start looking at the bright side instead of looking at the glass half empty and complaining? Yeah… That's right._

_I've been trying to play matchmaker. It really hasn't been working out. Naruto is such an idiot! Sigh. Everyone in this entire village knows how much Hinata likes Naruto except Naruto himself! Ugh… I feel like giving up, but this is for Hinata's sake! There has got to be a way to get Naruto to see how much she likes him. I never new being matchmaker could be so hard. _

_Ino has just gotten out of the hospital. TenTen hasn't fully recovered yet… Neji was in the worst condition, so it'll be a while until he's allowed to be a shinobi again. I feel so bad for him. I wish they never got hurt. It really haunts me… I feel like it's my entire fault!_

_Well, my mother is calling me… I'll continue later on._

_--Sakura_

**XOXO's **

**Konoha Hospital TenTen's Room**

The kunoichi master was silently staring out her open window, lost in her own world.

"Hello," said a voice. Hinata walked in with a basket full of treats. "I was just by Neji-nii-san's room and I gave him one too." She placed the basket down on the table at her bedside.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"How is he," asked TenTen. She looked at Hinata, with a sad look on her face.

"He's just fine. He told me to say hello, since you two can visit each other," replied Hinata. She sat down at a chair on TenTen's bedside. "You know TenTen-san, I—"

A high-pitched scream went up into the air.

**Hokage Tower Tsunade's Office **

"Sakura. You're late," said a vexed Tsunade. "I was about to leave without you."

"Leave, Tsunade-sama," repeated Sakura.

"Yes. Leave. There's an emergency down at the hospital. I thought I'd check it out myself. You never know."

"Ok. Let me put this paperwork down first. Um, Tsunade-sama, there's no space to put this folder," said Sakura, as she looked around the office. Just about every inch was buried under a pile of paperwork.

"Hm. I'll have to do something about that later. In the meantime, we should be getting to the hospital."

**Konoha Hospital TenTen's Room **

"That sounded like it came from Neji's wing," said Tenten. Hinata could see her cousin's girlfriend become pale.

"I'll go see!"

**Konoha Hospital Private Wing D **

"I actually thought this might've been one of your "Oh no, Tsunade! We ran out of medical supplies to treat the patients!" or "Someone covered the hallways with eggs and silly strings." situations, but this is – this is something else. I forgot something like this could happen."

Sakura was lost in thought. "_I can't believe someone tried to hurt Neji. This is just like what Kabuto tried to do to Sasuke… Tsunade-sama says that the Village Hidden in the Clouds might have something to do with this. I hope it doesn't mean war. I can't see anyone else get hurt…"_

"Sakura-san," said Hinata. There was a faint sign of unfamiliar coldness in her voice. "I'm worried about nii-san. Do you think he'll be all right? His condition seems really serious."

"I don't know."

"Sakura. Go alert the rest of the Hyuuga clan. This may be more serious than we think," said Tsunade.

"Sakura. I'll go with you," said Hinata.

**Konoha**

**Streets**

"Sakura. I want to ask you about something," said Hinata.

"Yes. Go ahead."

"It's about Naruto."

**XOXO's**

**Excerpt from Sakura's Diary:**

_Something serious has just happened. Neji was attacked today. It looked bad. Tsunade says that the cloud nin may have something to do with it. Do they? I told TenTen. She broke into tears. She was really, really heartbroken._

_Something else happened also. Hinata talked to me. She broke out crying. I don't know why. She just ran off. Did I do something that hurt her feelings? Was it about Neji? —I think she saw… I didn't want him to… I'll have to straighten this out with those two._

_I saw Naruto and Sai today. I haven't seen those two in a while. They were training with each other. Sai was totally beat. Naruto talks too much. I couldn't say a single word to him about Hinata. And all he talked about was getting ramen and Sasuke. Sometimes I think he's gay, but I know it's because he cares a lot about him, and thinks of him as a brother. Right? Oh! Did I just right that?!_

_Why is my life becoming so complicated? Well, life is complicated. I've got every right to think so. And why is it, that all Naruto can talk about is ramen and Sasuke? It's like he lives and breathes off the two of them. That was a little rude… but I am only human._

_-- Sakura_

**XOXO's**

**Hokage Tower**

**Tsunade's Office**

"All right. Do you understand the objective of this mission you four," asked Tsunade.

"Of course, we do obaa-chan," said Naruto. A pulse appeared on Tsunade's temple.

"Now, I am also sending Kiba's team. Make the most out of it. And please, come back alive."

"Heh. Of course, obaa-chan."

"Get out," said Tsunade.

"Yes obaa-chan."

"Naruto. Stop that," muttered Sakura. She looked at him with a stern look, then Sai. She gave out a sigh and looked at their fourth and newest member curiously.

**Later.**

**Hyuuga Main House**

Naruto walked into the compound as Hanabi closed the gate behind him. Hinata's father stood in front of them.

"What is it Uzumaki? Why have you come here," asked Hiashi. He gave Naruto a long and stern look.

"I came here to see Hinata, sir," he replied.

"What business do you have with my daughter?"

"I was sent to get her," said Naruto," by obaa-chan.

"Obaa-chan?"

"Hm? Oh! The Hokage, sir. Tsunade-sama," he said quickly.

"All right. Hanabi, go fetch Hinata."

"Hai," muttered Hanabi.

"No, wait! You don't have to, said Naruto, quickly. "What I mean to say is, could I see her myself? Hiashi-san?"

"_Hinata looked really sad when she passed me today. I wonder what it was about. I can't believe I'm lying just so I can talk to her. Ow… my jaw still hurts. Kiba punched me so hard when I ran into him. Yelled something about hurting Hinata's feeling,_"thought Naruto. "_What did I do?_"

"Uzumaki," said Hiashi.

"Yes, Hiashi-san?!"

"You're lying. Partially anyway. No doubt she was called for a mission by the Hokage, but it wasn't you who she sent was it? Kiba already came by to see mher about the mission."

"He—has?"

"Yes. She's packing right now. Now leave."

"Could I talk to her first?"

"LEAVE!"

**Hinata's room**

Kiba held a crying Hinata in his arms, as she sobbed into his shoulders.

"Hinata. Come on, now. You have to get a grip of yourself. We'll be leaving for the mission tomorrow. Don't think about him too much," said Kiba, as he tried to comfort her.

"I-I can't… W-what do-does he s-see in h-her? W-why can't h-he s-see th-that I- I like him," sobbed Hinata.

"He just needs a little time. Come on. Akamaru and I will help you pack."

"T-Thanks, K-Kiba. Y-you're a g-great friend…"

Kiba looked out the window and saw a frustrated looking Naruto walking away.

"_I wonder if he came to see Hinata… Must've gotten the message_," thought Kiba.

**XOXO's**

Flames shot up into the air. Smoke was rising into the sky as Sakura covered her nose. The fires lit up the darkness.

"Sakura! Sakura," a familiar voice shrieked. "Sakura! Help!"

She tried to move, but found herself numb. The dancing flames taunted her, laughed at her.

"S-Sakura. S-Sakura. Help."

Sakura looked wildly around. She could smell the scent of burning flesh.

"Sakura! SAKURAAA!"

The last scream died into the wind.

"Help us Sakura. Help me," muttered a voice. Familiar faces flashed in the flames before her. "Help me Sakura. Help me." The voice was cold. Blood-chilling. Dead. "Help me. I'm burning."

"No. No. No," she muttered to herself, burying her face into her hands. "I can't. I can't do this," she sobbed. "I can't. I can't! Why me?! Why me?!"

"Sakura," said a different voice.

Someone stood in the shadows. Someone with crimson red eyes. She could feel their steady gaze on her. Cold and hard.

"Sakura," they said again.

Everything went black.

_Thump. Thump._

_Da-dum. Da-dum._

_Thump. Thump._

_Da-dum. Da-dum._

_Thump. Thump. _

_Da-dum. Da-dum._

_Thump. Thump._

She could hear the loud beating of her heart.

"How could you let us die," whispered the voice in her head.

"How could you let us die," it said again.

"How could you let us die," it repeated. Louder. So, so cold. It wasn't in her head anymore.

"How could you let us die?"

Bloodthirsty. So, so bloodthirsty.

"HOW COULD YOU LET US DIE?!"

Sakura sat up in bed, breathing hard, sweat trickling down her face.

She closed her eyes and opened them again. On her walls, on her burnt walls, in blood, were the words,

"How could you let us die?"

**Chapter End**

**A.N.** Hello again! Gives out Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata voodoo dolls to all the readers who have kept on reading. Thank you! Please R&R. Can I have at least 5 more reviews again?

And, when I was doing spell check, for Kiba's name the suggestions were, _Kebab, Kitbag, and Kiblah._ They suggested _Hoagie_ instead of Hokage and _piñata _instead of Hinata, and much, much more.

Also,

Please read my friend's fanfiction. HinaxSasu. It's really good! This is her pen: HINATAROCKS211324

**Next Chapter: **

Tragedy strikes for all! Sasuke comes back, but Sakura is no longer there. Hinata and Sasuke spend time together. Naruto becomes enraged. Someone dies. Itachi comes forth and Sakura has to make a decision that will affect everyone.


End file.
